


Baby, Please Come Home

by v3ryvelvet



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding Kink, Christmas Smut, Claiming Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Is that yoda...?, Knotting, Light Angst, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Pregnancy, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v3ryvelvet/pseuds/v3ryvelvet
Summary: “Ben, it’s a bit of a cold. I just need a good night's sleep and I’ll be fine. You are not missing this party and that’s that.”Or: Ben attends his work’s Christmas party while Rey at home unexpectedly goes into heat.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486508
Comments: 37
Kudos: 796





	Baby, Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunilicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my dear friend Buni. You have no idea how long I have wanted to write you a fic and when I got given your incredible prompts I couldn’t have been more lucky! I hope I do you proud and you enjoy! 
> 
> This is my first ABO and I’ve been nervous as hell about posting it, please be kind 😅
> 
> Thank you Robyn for beta-ing!
> 
> xo

  
“Okay, I’ve thought about it and I don’t think I should go.” 

Ben stands in the doorway of his bedroom whilst Rey groans from beneath the blankets she’s currently hidden under. 

“Ben, you have to go. It’s your first Christmas at Millennium, you’re parents will be disappointed if you skip it-”

“I’m not _skipping_ it. They’ll understand my mate not being well, Rey.” 

Rey sits up in bed, leaning against the wooden headboard. 

“Ben, it’s a bit of a cold. I just need a good night's sleep and I’ll be fine. You are not missing this party and that’s that. Plus,” she sits up more in bed, “I’m _positive_ something is going to happen with Poe and Finn. Those two have been dancing around one another for months and I was going to lock them in a closet so you need to do it for me.”

He huffs a chuckle and shakes his head in disbelief, “I am not locking the area manager and first officer in the closet, Rey.”

Rey protests from behind him when he walks out of their bedroom to fetch his jacket. 

This is going to be the first Christmas party Ben has attended in years. In all his time at First Order, Ben didn't attend any of their lavish parties. He didn’t want to spend any more time than necessary with the people that made his life what it was; miserable. 

That all changed though when Rey Johnson walked into the office of the First Order with a business proposition from Millenium Falcon Industries. Ben had been hellbent on declining any and all contact with Millenium Falcon Industries (with his parents) but when the beautiful omega approached him smelling like coconuts and brown sugar...his resolve quickly dissolved. 

In a whirlwind six months Ben leaves his position at First Order, taking half his clientele with him and makes amends with his parents. In the weeks that follow he and Rey make their relationship and love official, in the throes of her heat Ben sinks his teeth into the pink mating gland by the junction of her neck and shoulder binding them forever. 

Walking back into the bedroom Ben shrugs his wool coat over his shoulders, “are you sure you don’t want me to stay? I can make you a hot chocolate or something?” He asks again. Looking up from the book she’s reading, Rey dramatically bangs the crown of her head against the wooden slats of their headboard.

“If you ask me one more time I will not let you back in this apartment and _stop_ trying to bribe me with treats.” 

Ben sulks some more, fidgets with his hair and toys with the collar of his shirt. 

“Let me see you,” Rey speaks placing her book down and eyeing her mate. He turns and frowns once more. “You look very handsome,” she smiles. A beat of pleasure hums through their bond at this, Ben sensing how attracted she really is to him. 

“Thank you.” He leans down and kisses her forehead and down to her lips. “Get some rest, okay?” 

“I will, I’m feeling a bit tired so gonna take a shower and hit the hay. Have fun and stop worrying.”

Cupping her cheek with his hand, Ben’s thumb strokes Rey’s skin lovingly before moving down to the mating gland on her shoulder. The imprint of his teeth shine in the glow of their bedroom and even now, four weeks since he left his mark, Ben feels a flood of pride warm his veins. It’s just a fleeting moment of affection before he’s striding out of their apartment and into the snowy streets of Alderaan. 

\- - -

The moment Ben is out of the apartment, Rey exhales a long breath. She didn’t want to let on to her mate just how under the weather she felt. Since Rey woke that morning she has felt exhausted and irritable. Her last day at work before the festive season should’ve been a joy; joining in the Christmas raffle and handing out the secret Santa exchange but instead Rey stuck to the confines of her office faking her workload to colleagues and her mate alike. 

Now tucked up in bed Rey lets herself feel _really_ sorry for herself. She aches all over and groans when she feels a wave of heat flash through her body. 

Who gets sick at Christmas time? 

She should be at the party, drinking with her friends and stealing kisses from Ben under the mistletoe that has been placed everywhere in the office. They’re probably all sitting down to eat the huge buffet Leia ordered for them all while Rey has hot tea and vitamins. Between checking social media for updates of the party and wallowing in self pity, Rey dozes off, only waking to drink the steadily cooling cup of tea and check for any messages from Ben. 

She finds some comfort in their bed sheets, breathing in their combined scents. From the moment she met Ben she knew he was it, he was the one _._ He imposed dominance like every other alpha Rey had come into contact and expected the usual aroma to match; pine, leather, cedarwood but Ben? When he stood from behind his desk to meet her hand her body was flooded with the smell of chocolate. Dark, mouthwatering chocolate so strong she swore it was trickling down her throat as they exchanged words for the first time. 

After another broken nap she wakes up sometime after nine, her body protesting from whatever she is suffering from. With this the excitement of Christmas is well and truly over, no longer looking forward to the days of movies snuggled on the sofa with Christmas cookies and festive drinks. If anything the excitement has turned from wonder and has fizzled into worry. 

Even when lying down Rey feels waves of nausea washing through her body like a lazy wave at sea while the temperature in the bedroom becomes unbearable. Unable to stomach the heat of the room any longer Rey pulls herself out of bed, stumbling through the bedroom to their bathroom. 

Something isn’t right, this doesn’t feel like any ordinary colds. Her movements are sluggish and everything _aches._ Whatever this is, it’s robbing Rey of her strength quickly. 

It’s when she reaches the bathroom and her body almost falls into the countertop that Rey begins to panic. Her brain goes into overdrive, racking for ideas of what could possibly be wrong with her and how whatever this is has progressed so quickly. With thoughts of calling Ben to come back home, a sudden roll of cramps ripple across her abdomen marking the end of Rey’s strength. Her legs give way and her body crumples to the bathroom floor. 

When another cramp spreads through her body, moving quickly and unpredictability like wildfire Rey rolls on to her back begins to cry. 

She knows now. 

In the back of her mind she can hear _that_ voice, the voice she hasn’t heard from in weeks and is not meant to hear for another six months. 

_Where is Alpha?_

\- - -

Millennium Falcon Industries’ Christmas party is in full swing. Sitting on the desk he works at Monday to Friday, Ben watches his colleagues unwind as the festivities finally begin. 

When Leia had announced a simple office party with food and drink, Ben had been surprised. First Order’s Christmas parties were held at places like the Four Seasons with champagne towers and five course dinners but Millennium's couldn’t be further away from that if they tried. 

Their staff are rewarded for their efforts with an excessive amount of alcohol along with boxes and boxes full of pizza. A sound system has been rented and even a fancy dress Santa wanders the floor (Poe Dameron with a pillow stuffed up his shirt). 

Ben smiles. 

This time last year he would never have imagined this. He was probably at home, maybe the gym, either way...this time last year Ben Solo was not a happy man. 

Absentmindedly Ben’s hand travels to the gland on his shoulder under his shirt. Touching it in public can be thought as inappropriate but he knows that if he massages it’s _just_ slightly he knows Rey will be able to feel it and if he can bring her some comfort across their bond then it will ease his guilt of enjoying the festivities. He pulls his hand away when he sees Leia approaching him, a glass of wine held in her hand.

“Where is my daughter-in-law?” She sits herself by Ben, flinching as she pulls herself up on to the desk. It’s barely anything but seeing his mother wince and knowing her age is catching up with her makes Ben frown. He’s missed the years where she was still spritely and tearing companies apart, when she could pull all-nighters and drink Han under the table. He lays his hand on her shoulder with a warm smile. 

“She’s at home, not feeling too well.”

“Oh, do I hear the patter of tiny feet?” 

Although Ben grins at the idea of Rey carrying his babies, he shakes his head and playfully chastises his mother: “Ma…”

“What?” Leia shrugs, her eyes following a stumbling Poe Dameron as he hands out presents. “It’s only natural, you’re mated and young!”

He laughs, bringing the whiskey to his lips to take a sip. 

“We’ve not been mated a year, give us some space.”

“I’m just saying,” she continues, eyebrow rising inconspicuously.

“I hear you but we have things we want to do first before we think of pups,” Ben mutters bashfully. “We want to travel and I want us to get married-“

“You’re _mated-“_

“Be that as it may, we’ve spoken about it and I would really like for Rey to be apart of the family...officially.”

Leia nods bringing the wine to her lips. 

“Well, let me know when you’re ready and I can give you Padmé’s ring-“

Ben whips around to meet his mother’s gaze, “Ma, no-“

“Oh, stop it Ben. Your grandmother always wanted you to use that ring. You know Rey would love that too- Oh for _God’s sake,_ Poe!” 

Ben watches his mother hop off the desk and storm across the office, pulling Poe away from the office plant he is currently being sick into. 

\- - -

When Ben pours his third glass of Glenfiddich it’s when he really begins to enjoy himself. He knows he’ll regret it, especially when he finds himself dancing with one glass in his hand and the other raised to the ceiling as he enjoys the musical wonders of _Shakin’ Stevens_ while Kaydel Connix takes an unnecessary amount of photos. 

The flash of a camera and the end of _Merry Christmas Everyone_ takes Ben away from the centre of the office to sit at his desk once more. 

It’s close to midnight and Ben wondered if things would start to die down but Han Solo announcing a round of cognac shots to a delighted crowd of employees shoots that thought down in flames. 

“Aren’t you meant to give that bottle to Kanjiklub for that new order made last week?” Ben asks when his father approaches him. Han Solo shrugs nonchalantly, offering the bottle to his son. Ben shakes his head. 

“What Kanjiklub don’t know won’t harm them.”

Han knocks his glass against Ben’s and downs the cognac in one. He can’t help but laugh at his father, shaking his head when he begins to pour another shot. 

“I’m real glad you’re here, kid,” Han speaks, his eye is not on Ben but across the office. Ben nods in agreement. 

“Me too.”

It’s probably the nicest conversation they have had since Ben came back into Han’s life six months ago. 

“Ben.”

Both he and Han turn around, looking over their shoulders to see one of Millennium's flight engineers, Rose, walking towards them. Rose and her sister Paige are the duo engineers that work and service all of all Corillian YT freighters that Millennium Falcon distribute however Paige drew the short straw this Christmas and is somewhere over the Great Western Sea with experienced pilot Snap Wexley making another delivery. 

“Where’s your phone?” Rose asks with a concerned frown. Ben pats his pocket and shrugs,

“Must be in my coat.” He shrugs again and takes a sip of his drink. 

“You better get it, Rey’s been trying to get a hold of you.” Rose shows her phone screen to Ben, a series of messages from Rey to Rose asking for him.

Ben’s moving the moment he hears his mate’s name, long legs striding across the office and to the cloak room where he hung his coat earlier that evening. 

His hand is shaking when he grabs the phone from the wool jacket, he doesn’t know whether from the whiskey or anxiety. 

_Rey Johnson_

_I don’t feel good Ben, can you come home? x_

_Rey Johnson_

_I’m sorry I’m ruining your night honey but I really need you to come home x_

_6 Missed Calls: Rey Johnson_

_Rey Johnson_

_I’m going into heat_

_Rey Johnson_

_Alpha_

When Ben’s eyes cast over the last text he feels a thrum of heat shooting through his gland. These messages are hours old, the last one sent over two hours ago and he’s been at a _party-_

Running a hand through his hair, knuckles drumming over his skull anxiously he grabs his coat and runs through the office ignoring the cheers to come and dance. He spots who he is looking for, one of the most knowledgeable women he knows.

“Ma.” Leia turns from the refrigerator of wine she’s currently looking at.

“Oh good, Ben, can you reach and get that bottle of-“

“Ma, I need to go-“

“Oh you party pooper-“

“It’s Rey, she’s going into heat and I need to go!” 

Leia’s hand drops from the bottle of rosé she had been hoping to reach and almost instantly sobers. 

“Has she had a heat since you two mated?” Leia begins moving, her hand on Ben’s wrist as she moves them out of the party and into the hallways. They both jump when they meet Poe Dameron and Finn Storm pushed against mailroom door in a passionate kiss. If he hadn’t been so worried for Rey’s condition Ben would laugh at the fact she had missed the moment of Poe and Finn hooking up. 

“Poe, I swear to God either detach yourself from Mister Storm here or _go home!”_

Finn grins sheepishly, running out of the hallway and back into the party while Poe adjusts his Santa jacket, frowning at his boss. 

“But there was mistletoe-“

“Poe!” 

“Alright, alright.” 

The thumping of bass from the speakers deafens them all momentarily, Poe opening and closing the door, leaving Ben and his mother alone again. 

“No,” Ben sighs moving behind his mother. For being so short she moves surprisingly quick. “She’s not due heat for another five, _six_ months at least-“

“Why did I send you to all these schools that cost me and your father _thousands_ of dollars if you didn’t bother to _listen?!”_ Leia stops in her tracks turning to face her son with a look of contempt he hasn’t seen since he joined the First Order. 

“You’re newly mated, Rey’s body is still going through so many changes Ben. Her hormones and biology are still regulating to yours. Her heats will be spontaneous for _at least_ another six months!” 

They’re out of the building now and walking into the streets. His mother is without a coat, immediately Ben is ripping the coat from his arms and throwing it over his mother’s back. The winter weather in Alderaan is fierce and tonight is no exception. 

“There should be taxis a few blocks away, Ben. No one is in a state to drive, including you now _go.”_

Ben runs as fast as he can. 

It’s more than once his shoes slide on ice and Ben wonders if he’s going to fall and crack his head. When his chest begins to burn and his face aches from the cold exposure Ben turns on to the main shopping district of Alderaan. 

It’s the last weekend before Christmas and every bar, nightclub and pub is packed with festive revellers. If the ache in his chest wasn’t bad enough Ben feels like his mating gland beats harder than the heart in his chest. 

Nothing is available. The Uber and Lyft app is so busy that they won’t even load on Ben’s phone. The taxi ranks that line the streets are packed with people waiting to get home and when Ben begs to skip in front he’s met with nothing but anger or laughs of disbelief. 

The energy around Alderaan is electric, he’s surrounded by alphas, betas and omegas alike. Some are subdued scents, their blockers doing their job while others roam free and scents of pine, leather and rosewood overwhelm Ben’s sensations. He can’t pick up on omega scents like he used to. Since he and Rey have been mated his body only reacts to her aroma of brown sugar, so sweet and pleasant just like Rey. 

Frustrated and panicked Ben snarls when a beta bumps past him, nearly knocking him to the ground. People around him are glaring and yelling at him to _‘get the fuck outta here!’-_

And he is, he is desperately trying to get out of the city centre to reach his apartment. 

When he finds yet another taxi rank devoid of any actual taxis Ben begins to run again. He turns another corner when he sees _something._ It should get him home quicker than his attempt to run but… 

“May I help you, sir?” The older gentleman in the driver's seat of the rickshaw looks up to Ben, hearing the lumbering alpha before he can say a word. 

“I need,” Ben puffs leaning over and clutching his side, “a ride.” 

The whiskey and pizza in his stomach combined with his nerves is really not sitting well for Ben. 

“Mhm, very good, very good.” 

Ben clambers into the open door of the rickshaw telling the driver his address and soon they’re moving...slowly. 

“In a rush you are?” The man asks eyeing Ben in the rear view mirror. He nods in reply, pushing his phone to his ear and calling Rey. Ben could sob when she doesn’t answer, instead only hearing the chirpy voice of her voice mail recording. 

“Bumpy road ahead, yes.” 

Ben looks up from his phone, about to tell the man he doesn’t know if it’s bumpy when suddenly the rickshaw swerves into a cobbled side street. It happens so quick Ben can barely prepare himself and he’s soon has his head bouncing against the roof of the rickshaw. 

Ben swears he hears the man begins to chortle quite happily from the front of the vehicle, soon turning off the road and onto a less painful route. 

The journey continues to bump and bash Ben in the back of the cab, he’s certain he’ll be covered in bruises by morning and all the while the driver continues to chuckle and Ben swears at one point he is _singing._

“Hitting traffic we are,” the old man speaks, looking back at Ben again. Ben has come to realise that he is not being asked a question but is being told information. Ben shifts in his seat, maneuvering to look out the window in front. Sure enough Ben sees the flow of traffic has come to a complete halt but- 

His street is so close. 

Ben moves so quickly that the rickshaw shakes unsteadily, easily threatening to topple to its side as Ben attempts to pull money from his jeans pocket to hand to the driver. The money clatters to the floor and Ben is calling back apologies before his legs begin to move again. 

As he draws closer to their building he sees the faint glow of a light from their bedroom. It only spurs Ben to move quicker, using the last of his energy until he’s turning and taking the steps of his apartment building two at a time. His hands shake with the keys, the metal scraping on the lock while he curses, eventually kicking the door open the moment the lock is turned. 

Their apartment is on the third floor and he wants to take the elevator to let his lungs rest but he can see it’s already on the third floor and there’s no way Ben can wait when he knows he can run the stairs in the same amount of time the elevator would take to get to the ground floor. 

Why is everything taking so long? Why is everything against him seeing his omega? 

The closer Ben gets to their apartment, the more his gland seems to throb and ache, to the point he begins to feel tears in his eyes. Even when he is able to unlock the door to their apartment and slide the deadlock across it Ben can feel himself crying. 

Their home is eerily quiet and the _smell._

Rey’s usual scent of brown sugar, coconuts and the crisp sea breeze has faded and in its wake is left a rich caramel that almost brings Ben to his knees. He can almost feel his eyes dilating and the blood beginning to pump quicker around his body. Breathing deeply through his nose Ben is broken from the spell of arousal when he hears the shower running from down the hallway. He thinks he’s yelling Rey’s name but the blood rushing through his body is deafening. 

He carries himself with such speed to the bathroom Ben finds himself slipping on the floor again. The sound of the shower grows louder and louder until he’s slamming the door open with his shoulder.

“Rey-“

He finds her in the shower and slumped against the white tiled wall, passed out. The festive, plaid pyjamas she had been wearing that evening have been discarded and the bottles of hair products have been knocked over, no doubt in Rey’s rush to get into the shower. Her naked body is flushed, skin tinted pink with arousal. Her nipples are stiff even in the hot water and he immediately notices the skin of her fingers pruned, no doubt from her own arousal. 

His stomach churns at the idea of what his mate has suffered in the last few hours. Everyone knows what an omega goes through when in heat: debilitating stomach cramps, altered states of mind and all the while their bodies scream to be filled and bred. An omega in heat alone is generally not advised but a _mated_ omega in heat on their own is downright deadly. 

Ben feels something rise up his chest, the inner alpha taking the lead and doing what biology demands. 

Leaning into the shower Ben turns the jet of water off. He huffs when he leans down to pick Rey up, arms scooping under bare legs to carry her out of the shower cubicle. 

When Ben’s skin touches Rey’s, it’s like a switch being flipped and Rey’s eyes spring open.

_“Alpha!”_

Immediately she struggles in his arms, pulling at his shirt and hands tugging at his hair. 

“Hurts, it hurts so much, Ben-“ 

Their bedroom is in disarray. The pyjamas are thrown across the room while the bedsheets have been pulled back from the mattress. 

“I have you, I’m here, it’s going to be okay,” Ben croons into her ear. Even through the layers of his clothing he can feel the heat radiating off her skin. 

“I don’t understand, I don’t-“ Rey begins only to break into a wail, her hands clutching her abdomen when another cramp ripples through her body. “I’m not due my heat- _alpha!”_

Ben tries to be gentle when he deposits her on the bed, the moment her skin is on the wrecked sheets Ben is tugging the white Henley shirt over his head to join Rey’s pyjamas. The smell of her slick begins to overpower Ben, the human part of his brain slowly crumbling to reveal the carnal, alpha part. 

“We’re newly mated,” Ben pants. His jeans and boots have been ripped from his body, “I’ll explain later, omega, we need to-“ he curses when Rey rolls on to her knees. 

“Oh God, _alpha!_ It hurts, it _fucking_ _hurts!”_

He expected to feel guilty but all Ben can do is perfect the roll of his natural alpha. He widens Rey’s legs on the bed, kneeling on their mattress and taking his place behind her. Clumsily he pushes the boxers down his thighs, cock springing free to catch against Rey’s folds. 

“I have you, I have you, omega.”

She trembles beneath him, crying and moving herself closer to his cock.

“I’m gonna fill you omega, my good, _brilliant_ omega. Gonna fuck you over and over until you leak with me, until all you can feel and taste is _me.”_

His hands shake as he grips Rey’s hip, pulling her body to him so he can impale her on to his cock. The noise she makes is ferrel, an animalistic howl that Ben matches as he sinks into her tight heat. The hand that held her hip moves to her shoulder, pushing Rey harder into the mattress. 

“Perfect omega, such a perfect pussy, so fucking good,” he rambles and thrusts mercilessly, giving Rey what her body needs. “Gonna fuck babies into you Rey, you want that don’t you?” 

“Yes alpha, please, please, I need- I need-“ Rey’s face is pushed into the mattress, sobbing and drooling as her alpha fucks her to an inch of her life. The stretch of his cock and the swelling of his knot already soothing the cramps that have left Rey unable to function yet she needs _more._

“I know what you need, you need to be _fucked,_ don’t you? Need my big fat knot stretching your tight little cunt.”

Their coupling is fast and noisy, the slapping of skin mingled with desperate groans only pushes Ben closer to his orgasm. He hears Rey’s howls, aching for the orgasm to completely numb her cramping womb. The little human thought left inside Ben’s brain tells him to quicken this, to end Rey’s suffering. In seconds Ben is leaning over Rey’s body, licking a line up her spine to the tender gland on her shoulder. He takes one long inhale, groaning into the flushed skin of his mate before sinking his teeth in once more. 

The earlier scent of caramel and sugar intensifies as if he is drinking the sweet substance. His eyes white out at this, moaning into her gland as his knot finally locks, coming inside of his mate in hot spurts. Rey’s body shakes beneath him, her slick and come coating the inside of her thighs while she rides out the waves of her own orgasm, face pushed into the mattress. 

“I’m here Rey, I’m here.”

\- - -

When Rey wakes up, it’s to the sensation of Ben licking and soothing her gland. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” she whispers into the pillow she finds herself resting on. Immediately Ben pulls his mouth from her gland, the warmth of his mouth fading until she begins to notice the dull yet familiar ache of when he had first bit her some weeks ago. 

“Sweetheart,” Ben breathes against her shoulder sounding somewhat relieved. “I’m so sorry.” Rey can feel his forehead resting against her back and she swears she feels the warmth of his tears rolling down her skin. Turning onto her side she moves to face her mate, now noticing they are no longer locked together. 

“Why are you sorry?” Cupping his face with her hands she wipes the tears that are still wet on his cheeks. 

“I didn’t have my phone and-” his breath stutters, eyes squeezed shut, “you could have...anything could have happened to you and I wasn’t here.” 

“You weren’t to know Ben, _I_ didn’t even know. I don’t understand what happened?”

Ben shrugs, hand moving to stroke her hair. 

“Mom says your body will still be regulating since we mated and your heats will be a bit unpredictable.”

Her thumb still strokes his skin, catching the strong lines of his cheekbones and down to his jaw. His eyes search hers, looking for signs of disappointment and concern. His inner alpha is scolding him, she knows it. Tugging Ben closer to her she nuzzles into his neck, inhaling his comforting scent of warmed chocolate.

“You’re here, you're the best alpha I could have ever asked for.” 

Instantly Rey feels Ben relax, it spreads across their bond, easing the atmosphere in the room and finally, he’s smiling. 

She stays nestled against his body. He’s usually so warm in order to keep her comfortable but with the couple now mated Ben’s body has fed off Rey’s heat and his skin is cooler, helping Rey regulate to her normal body temperature. 

It’s not long before Rey is lulled back to sleep, Ben’s mouth back on her, tending to the broken skin on her gland. 

\- - -

It’s still dark when she wakes again, this time instead of feeling somewhat sated Rey feels her abdomen squeezing and contracting. Whimpering, she’s able to sit up against the headboard while looking for her alpha. 

“Ben…” she calls out for him, voice hoarse and scratchy from the crying she had done earlier. The omega inside her is not patient, only letting seconds pass before she begins to cry. 

As she opens her mouth to cry for her mate again Rey hears Ben moving through the hallway.

“Hey it’s okay, settle down, I’m here…” 

She sees his arms full of food, the smell of cooked meat following behind him while he uncaps a bottle of water. Ben is dressed, low hanging sweats that cover his modesty; it won’t do. Impatiently Rey begins to tug at his sweats when he climbs onto the bed. 

“Rey…” Ben warns. His brow is furrowed and he’s moving to bundle her into his arms. He’s hard, she can feel him straining against the cotton of his sweats and she can’t understand why he won’t let her touch him and he won’t fill her and-

“Alpha, I need it-“ pulling herself onto her knees Rey tries again to pull the clothing down his hips, hungrily taking in the form of his chiselled body when he takes her wrists. 

“Omega, _stop.”_

Her arms drop, body goes slack in his arms and nothing more is said. 

“I’m sorry,” he mutters into her hair. He’s leaning against their headboard now with Rey sat in his lap, her back against his chest. Ben never uses that tone of voice to command Rey. Kissing her hair he starts again, “I know you don’t like me doing that but you need to eat, sweetheart.” 

There’s a small part of Rey that seethes, the human part, mortified that she can be commanded like an animal. 

Ben continues, “I wouldn’t be a very good alpha if I didn’t make sure you were fed and hydrated now, would I?” He nuzzles into her neck again. “I’ve already let you go too far, look.” Taking her arm Ben lifts the limb in front of them and with his free hand gently pinches the skin there. When he releases it her skin slowly drops down, a testament to how dehydrated she really is. 

“I have to look after you, sweetheart. You’re going to eat and drink and then I will knot you. I promise.” 

She lays compliant in his arms, huffing a short breath with reluctant approval to eat and drink. First the bottled water is moved to her mouth, Ben’s hand gracefully closing over her jaw to tilt her neck backwards. It isn’t until the water hits her lips Rey realises how thirsty she is, her hand soon taking the bottle from Ben to drink for herself. From behind her he pushes gentle kisses to the exposed skin of her shoulder, praising and encouraging her. 

When he feeds her cooked turkey she moans against his fingers, licking the skin to savour the flavour.

“Is that okay?” He asks, his breath hot against her neck. She notices his breath catching and hips tilting _just_ slightly. He feeds her another piece before she can answer. The taste of cranberry, sage and onions explode her in mouth. 

Not really the traditional Christmas dinner they had planned. 

When he brings another piece of turkey to her lips Rey sucks his fingers into her mouth, groaning against his thick digits. She hears him huff out a curse and no sooner he’s thrusting his fingers into her mouth while his other hand moves to her tits, tweaking the hardened nipples between his fingers. It isn’t long before Rey is squirming in his lap, her slick leaking onto his sweats and the already soiled bed sheets. 

Rey soon drops his fingers from her mouth, moving her attention to grasp the bed so she can grind herself over Ben’s cock. 

“Knot, alpha, knot-“ She pleads, tears beginning to form in her eyes from the lack of contact from her mate. He grunts something unintelligible against her shoulder when the omega inside Rey erupts with glee; she feels Ben lifting his hips off the bed to rid himself of his sweats so his cock can push against her heat. 

She hears him instruct her to eat more and a strawberry is placed at her lips. With another helpless moan Rey sinks her teeth into the fruit, sloppily eating while trying to get her mate to fuck her. Ben’s hands move around her body, fingers catching the leaking juice from the strawberry before running it across her body. He lets his fingers collect the slick that is collecting at Rey’s thighs only to bring the fingers back up her body and to suck into his mouth. 

Another strawberry is soon placed at Rey’s lip and as she tries to eat, Ben lets himself sink into the waiting heat of her cunt and the strawberry falls to the floor. 

While the omega inside of Rey rejoices of the sensation of her walls been stretched, the human groans in disapproval; saddened by the loss of her strawberries that were to be apart of the trifle she had planned on making for Christmas Day dessert. 

She cries, somewhere between relief and anguish; her womb is contracting and desperate for his seed. Pulling his weight against the headboard, Ben arranges Rey’s legs to lay atop of his while her hands balance on the mattress beneath them. Ben can do anything and Rey won’t stop him, she wants him to take _everything._ With his hips pistoning against her ass, Rey’s cries die in her throat, too consumed by his cock filling her over and over. Through hooded eyes she watches their bodies joining, eyes fixed on how she stretches for him and how his knot already seems to have inflated some what. 

“God, you feel fucking amazing-“ Ben grunts into her neck while his hands move to grasp and pull at her tits obscenely. “You need to cum, Rey, fuck-“ his voice cuts off when she squeezes herself around him. 

She does, she needs to cum before the pain truly overwhelms her but it’s okay- 

Ben’s hands leave her tits, quick to tug on a nipple before he moves to her pussy, both hands pulling her lips apart to expose pink, gleaming flesh. 

With every bruising thrust the hands that hold her apart occasionally bump her clit and she’s _just_ there, this prolific orgasm bubbling in the pits of stomach that she is sure could end her heat right here and now-

His thumb rubs her clit and-

“Alpha!” 

No longer able to hold herself up above Ben’s she collapses into him, legs draping to the side. Ben is right on Rey, rolling her on to her side to push himself into her once, twice before his knot expands inside and he’s coming, coating her insides with his spend. Instantly the pain in her stomach dissolves and Ben again loses himself, teeth piercing the inflamed skin of her gland to release another round of pheromones between them. 

They’re coated in sweat, in slick, probably even water and juice from the food that Ben has fed her. 

“I’ve got you,” Ben pants into her, between gasping pants of breath he licks her gland again. Rey tries to nod but she’s too tired, too overwhelmed and too distracted by the continuous jolt of Ben’s cum shooting inside of her. 

When her eyes blink shut, Rey hears Ben mumble against her gland softly, “my perfect girl, I love you, Rey.” 

\- - -

On the third day of Rey’s heat Ben breaks into his rut.

Everything is _obscene._

He fucks her into the mattress, at points Rey swears their bed is close to breaking. On his knees he has Rey laying flat on her stomach on the bed, his body mounted above her as he fucks her. Her cunt squeezes and milks him while Ben grabs at her skin, claws at her hips to hold her in the prime position to make pups. He holds Rey there for what feels like hours, instinct demanding his seed take and a baby is made. His rut and her heat fog their brains, deep down knowing Rey’s contraception shot will stop nature from taking its course. 

He rocks his hips against her ass, groaning with every spurt of cum. “Such a good omega- _fuck-_ look at you taking my knot...such a good- _fuck-_ girl.”

With his fingers massaging her bruised gland Ben continues to babble above her, “gonna have you full of pups before the day is out, omega. I promise, you’ll be full of my come and our baby. You’ll be so good, so good.”

“Yes alpha.”

\- - -

On day four they both wake to snow falling against the windows of their bedroom. Ben holds Rey from behind, his long fingers lazily doodling across her skin. 

“I think it’s over,” Rey whispers, snuggling closer into the pillow. The cramps are gone, the animalistic urge to fuck has faded. Her cunt throbs and she can’t imagine how she must look. 

Kissing her head Ben nods silently.

They doze on and off, fingers laced together and gentle kisses exchanged in between words of comfort and praise. 

“What day is it?” She asks. 

They’re back to how they were a few days ago. Ben laid against the headboard with Rey against his chest, she lays there lazily while Ben runs a comb through her hair. 

“It’s Christmas Day, sweetheart.” 

Grinning, Rey settles further into Ben’s chest. The day has arrived and she can get excited about watching silly, festive movies and eating their Christmas dinner and just being a _normal_ couple. Although Ben had cooked their turkey, they have other things to eat and she can’t wait to settle on the sofa and not be controlled by her biology. 

It’s a little later when they’re both showered and the bedroom has been exorcised. Rey pops a cube of cheese (meant for their evening snack of cheese and crackers) into her mouth and watches Ben as he prepares the vegetables for dinner.

“Did I miss anything at the party?” 

Ben shrugs slicing carrots, occasionally handing one to Rey to snack on.

“Hm, not much…Oh,” he turns around and leans against the worktop. “I caught Poe and Finn making out in the hallway-“

“What?! And I _missed_ it?!” She groans and stomps her food petulantly, “I fucking hate heats.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments and kudos! Your support means the world!


End file.
